


Bayani Cinematic Universe Shorts

by dragoncastle



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncastle/pseuds/dragoncastle
Summary: Si Goyo ang nanalo. Si Ilyong naman ang premyo.





	1. Kung Saan si Goyo ang Tunay na Nanalo (Grecinto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Goyo ang nanalo. Si Ilyong naman ang premyo.

Naramdaman ni Goyo ang init ng araw na pumapasok mula sa bukas na bintana na nagsasabi sa kanyang umaga na. Kaya rin siguro wala na sa kama ang kanyang katabi.

Hindi na niya mapigilang ngumiti pagkadilat pa lang ng mga mata dahil sa mga alaala ng kagabi na lahat ay biglang bumalik. Bakit ganoon? 'Di naman tumaya si Goyo sa lotto, pero pakiramdam niya, siya ang nanalo.

_Putangina, ang ganda ng umaga._

Hanggang ngayon, ramdam pa rin niya ang mga kalmot at mga kagat na para bang mga tatak ng pagmamay-ari na nakaukit sa kanyang balat. Ramdam pa rin niya si Ilyong sa loob ng kanyang katawan, mainit at pumipintig. At ramdam pa rin niya ang mga kalamnan nitong pumapalibot sa kanya noong si Goyo naman ang pumaibabaw.

Matagal-tagal din ang naging habulan.

Pero ayos lang, dahil sulit lahat ng hirap, marinig lang mula sa mga labi ni Ilyong ang mga katagang matagal na niyang gustong marinig.

 _Mahal kita, Goyong._ Ito ang mga binitiwang salita ni Ilyong kagabi, bago sila makatulog sa pagod. Niyakap siya ni Goyo nang ubod ng higpit, para na rin hindi makita ni Ilyong ang mga luha na dala ng tuwa na nangingilid sa mga mata ni Goyo.

_Sa wakas._

"Hindi ka pa ba babangon? Nakahain na ang almusal. "

Lumaki lalo ang ngiti ni Goyo nang marinig ang boses ng minamahal. Lumingon siya patungong pintuan, sabay nanlaki ang mata sa nakita.

Nakasimangot nanaman si Ilyong, inis nanaman siguro dahil ang bagal ni Goyo gumising. Pero normal lang naman na nakasimangot si Ilyong sa kanya. Ang ikinagulat ni Goyo ay ang suot nito.

Suot ni Ilyong ang pantaas ng uniporme ni Goyo na siyang suot niya kagabi bago sila magka-isa. Medyo mahaba ito kay Ilyong, abot gitna ng hita, dahil na rin sa magkaibang tangkad nila.

Bukod dito, mukhang wala na siyang ibang suot.

Naramdaman ni Goyo ang paggising ng ibang parte ng kanyang katawan.

"Ano? Halika na at lalamig ang pagkain. Hindi ka ba gutom?" Yaya ni Ilyong na nauuubusan na ng pasensiya sa bagal kumilos ni Goyo.

Tumango si Goyo sabay tumayo at lumakad papunta kay Ilyong. Gutom na siya. Pero mamaya na ang almusal. May iba muna siyang titikman.


	2. Pagsibol (Jovente)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umuwing sugatan ang koronel. Hindi malaman ni Joven ang gagawin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/lualhatea/status/1043809326089957376

Mahusay na sundalo ang koronel. At alam ito ni Joven.

Ngunit ang digmaan ay digmaan at imposibleng walang masaktan.

Alam rin ito ni Joven, ngunit bakit tila may pumipiga sa kanyang puso nang madatnan niya si Kol. Enriquez na nakahiga sa kanyang kama, duguan at ginagamot ng mediko. Napakaraming dugo. Tulala si Joven, hirap huminga, at di maintindihan ang nadarama. Marami nang namatay, marami nang nasugatan. Kung tutuusin ay dapat sanay na si Joven sa ganitong tagpo, na siyang araw araw sa panahon ng giyera.

Ngunit iba si Kol. Enriquez.

Hindi siya isang taong walang pangalan. Hindi isa lamang katawang nasa gitna ng dagat ng dugong dumadanak. Siya’y si Vicente. At siya’y naiiba.

Gaya na lamang ng karamihan ng bagay sa mundo, kinailangan magkaroon ng bantang pagkawala upang matuklasan ni Joven kung gaano nga ba kahalaga ang koronel sa kanya. Pinagapang ni Joven ang tingin sa katawan ni Vicente, sinusuring maigi ang bawat sugat sa katawan nito.

Malalim ang iba, ngunit mukhang wala namang nakamamatay. Parang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib si Joven nang makasigurong lahat ng pinsala ni Vicente ay malayo sa bituka.

“Oh, eh bakit ang putla mo?” Sambit ni Vicente, sabay ismid. “Para kang nakakita ng multo.”

Umiling na lamang si Joven habang pinapanood ang medikong lumabas sa silid ng koronel. “Matulog ka na, koronel.” Sabi ni Joven nang naiwan na silang dalawa, isang mumunting ngiti ang naglalaro sa kanyang labi. “Kailangan mong magpagaling.”

Akma nang tatalikod upang umalis si Joven, nang marinig niya ang mapaglarong tinig ng koronel. “Hindi mo ba ako sasamahan?”

At tumigil ang mundo ni Joven.

Para bang lumipas ang ‘sang daang taon, pero ang totoo, ilang segundo pa lamang ang dumadaan. Mali ba ang kanyang rinig? Unti-unti siyang lumingon, at natagpuan si Kol. Enriquez na nakangisi sa kanya, habang inaangat ang kumot na tila bagang inaanyayahan siyang tumabi.

“Ano, Joven? Hindi mo ba ako sasamahan?” Ulit nito.

At dahil si Joven ay naniniwalang ang grasya ng Diyos ay hindi dapat tinatanggihan, sumunod na siya at tinabihan ang koronel. Pagkalapat ng kumot sa kanyang katawan, naramdaman niya agad ang mga braso ni Vicente na pumapaikot sa kanya. Ramdam ni Joven ang init ng katawan ng kanyang katabi, at ang hininga nito na kumikiliti sa kanyang pisngi. Dahan-dahang yumakap si Joven kay Vicente, at ng maramdaman ng koronel na binalik ni Joven ang kanyang yakap, higit pang hinigpitan nito ang kapit kay Joven.

“Akala ko mamamatay na ako kanina,” bulong ni Vicente sa isang tinig na halos di na marinig ng kanyang katabi, “natakot ako.”

Dahan-dahang hinimas ni Joven ang likod ng ulo ni Vicente, habang pinapadaan ang kanyang mga daliri sa malambot na buhok ng koronel. “Ayos lang iyon,” tugon niya, “lahat naman tayo ay takot mamatay.”

Naramdaman ni Joven ang pag-iling nito, “hindi ako takot mamatay,” sagot ng koronel. “Matagal ko nang tanggap na mamamatay ako sa gitna ng digmaan.” Unti-unting niluwagan ni Vicente ang pagkayapos kay Joven para matitigan ito sa mata, “ang kinatakot ko ay mamatay nang hindi nasasabi sa iyong mahal kita.”


	3. The Many First Meetings of Joven Hernando and Vicente Enriquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the mind has forgotten, the soul never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jovember 2018 Day 1 Prompt: First Meeting

“One tall latte for Vicente!”

The man in the plaid, dark gray shirt approached the counter to receive his order. It was an ordinary day, one that’s monotonous to a fault, even. Which was why he decided to forgo his usual coffee shop and to get his morning coffee from the local café across his dorm. The barista was waiting for him at the counter with his order in hand. The boy was wearing a dark blue apron over the café uniform, a bright smile on his friendly face.

Vicente felt an unexplainable sort of peace. He felt the urge to come closer, not only for his coffee but for the boy. For some reason, he felt a connection with him. Had they met before?

Actually, they had.

The first time they met was in the 1500’s. Joven was the son of a tribe chief. Vicente was a trader from Ancient China. Of course, back then, they weren’t Joven and Vicente. They had met briefly, less than a minute, actually, to exchange wares. That was the last that they saw each other in that lifetime.

The first time they fell in love, however, was in 1899 at the brink of the Filipino-American War.

It wasn’t the last, however. Which is actually a good thing, considering that the first time ended rather badly. And for years, they were lost souls trying to find their missing piece.

If one could remember their previous lives, Joven would probably describe it as a bleak, gray, series of events, periodically injected with flashes of color. The flashes of color were the points where Vicente entered his life. Some flashes were brighter and more vivid. These were the lifetimes where they fell in love. These were the lifetimes where Joven tasted his lips and his very being and felt Vicente’s arms around his body.

If one could remember their previous lives, Vicente would probably say that it’s a lot like endlessly floating in the middle of the sea. It was like lying on your back on the water that is sometimes calm, sometimes turbulent, with nothing in sight to hold onto. The only thing you can do is allow the current to take you where you ought to be. There were times, however, that he finds himself marooned on an island, where there is fire and warmth and food and comfort. For him these were the lifetimes that he found Joven again. The lifetimes where he was able to hold his hand and where he was able to bask in his presence. Joven was the sun, the light, the warmth, and the soil where all good things grow. And when the time comes that the lifetime is at its end, the island slowly sinks back to the sea, another Atlantis in Vicente’s many lifetimes.

Vicente had been drowning in the ocean for more than a few decades.

And then slowly, so subtly that he didn’t even feel it, something began to stir.

He felt the sand between his toes again.

The tag on the blue apron read ‘Joven’. And upon seeing this, for some reason that he can’t understand, Vicente’s heart began to pound wildly. Of course it would. Human memory may fail but the soul would never forget its mate.

Vicente reached for his cup, their fingers almost touching, an invisible energy coursing through their veins, an electric thrum humming in the air. It was a significant moment in this lifetime, yet onlookers would only see a barista handing a customer his coffee.

“Vicente Enriquez,” he said breathlessly. “From Bulacan.” His stare was fixed on Joven’s face, the curve of his lips and the arch of his nose and the depth of his eyes. Joven was beautiful, Vicente thought. _In all lifetimes,_ his soul added.

“Joven Hernando,” was the reply he heard before Vicente felt a warm hand meeting the one that he hadn’t noticed that he had extended.

At the first contact of skin on skin, color slowly leaked into Joven’s world and Vicente’s feet found solid ground. Their souls had finally found its way to each other again. And for that one small instant in the course of infinity, everything was perfectly alright.


	4. Sa Susunod na Buhay (Grecinto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grecinto senseless word vomit.
> 
> Not sure if my timelines match.
> 
> EDIT: My timelines are fucked up, I'm sure of this now. I'll try to correct as much as I could and do better next time. :(

“Gregorio.”

Sabi ni Ilyong sa isang boses na hindi nagpapakita ng kahit anong bahid ng emosyon. Ngumiti ng bahagya ang kanyang kausap.

“Goyo na lang. O ‘di kaya’y Goyong. Ikaw naman, Ilyong. Para naman tayong walang pinagsamahan.”

Umiling lamang ang kausap ni Goyo. “Anong pakay mo rito, heneral? Bakit wala ang aso sa paanan ng kanyang amo?” Tanong ni Ilyong, na tila ba ay nang-iinis.

Naupos lahat ng biro sa mata ni Goyo. “Ang yabang mo naman, Jacinto,” sabi nito, sabay ismid. “Pero alam naman nating pareho na magkatulad lang tayo. Mga alipin.”

Tinitigan si Goyo ng masama ni Ilyong. “Ibahin mo ako sa’yo, Del Pilar. Alipin ako ng Pilipinas, hindi ng Supremo.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Goyo, “at sa tingin mo’y alipin ako ng Pangulo? Kung mayroong may alipin sa akin, ang Pilipinas iyon.”

_At ikaw._

Ito ang mga salitang hindi na nailabas, pero alam naman nilang parehas na ito ang gustong sabihin ni Goyo .

_Alipin mo ako, mahal._

_Ang buhay ko ay para sa’yo._

Lahat ng ito, mga salitang naibulong na ni Goyo sa mga gabing sinasamba niya ang katawan ni Ilyong sa ilalim ng pilak na buwan. Kay tagal na ng huli nilang pagiisa. Kay tagal na ng huli nilang pag-uusap na hindi nabahiran ng pulitika. Kay tagal na ng huli nilang pagsasama na hindi nagtatapos na isang paalala na sila ay kabilang sa magkalabang paksyon ng Katipunan.

 Pero walang karapatang magreklamo si Goyo. Napakaraming namamatay sa gitna ng kanilang digma para sa kasarinlan. Makasariling unahin ang tawag ng kanyang damdamin. Hindi kailangan ng rebolusyon si Gregorio del Pilar at si Emilio Jacinto. Kailangan nito ang kanyang mga sundalo.

Hindi namalayan ni Goyo na sumagot na pala si Ilyong, “hindi si Aguinaldo ang Pilipinas, Goyo.” Sabi nito sa isang mahinang boses.

 _Goyo._ Napakasarap marinig ng pangalan niyang lumalabas sa bibig ni Ilyong. Tinatawag lang siya nitong Goyo tuwing sila lang dalawa ang magkasama. Madalas ay pabulong, parang isang panalangin na inuulit ulit ni Ilyong sa pagitan ng mga halik sa balat ni Goyo, sa kanyang balikat, sa kanyang leeg, sa kanyang mga labi.

 _Nangungulila ka rin ba, katulad ng pangungulila ko, Ilyong?_ Gustong itanong ito ni Goyo. Pero ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig ay, “alam kong hindi si Ka Miong ang PIlipinas. Pero hindi mo maipagkakaila na siya ang pangulo.”

Napaismid si Ilyong, “at akala ko ba’y ayaw kilalanin ng kampo mo ang eleksyon? Hindi ba’t kinwestiyon nga nila ang pagkapanalo ni Ka Andres?”

“Paulit-ulit na sinubukan ni Ka Miong na amuhin si Ka Andres at alam mo iyan,” sagot ni Goyo na may diin.

“Hindi namin kailangan ang awa niyo!” Bulalas ni Ilyong.

“Kaya ba gumagawa na kayo ng sarili niyong gobyerno?”

Napatahimik dito si Ilyong at tumingin palayo sa kausap. Tinuloy ni Goyo ang pagsasalita. “May usap-usapang hindi niyo raw kinikilala ang bagong pamunuan ng Katipunan-“

“Hindi nga.”

“Ilyong, pakiusap, hayaan mo muna akong magsalita.” Makaawa ni Goyo, sabay hawak sa mga kamay ni Ilyong na kasalukuyan ay nakapatong lamang sa lamesang pumapagitna sa kanila.

Mainit ang kamay ni Ilyong. Pamilyar ang hugis at bawat lubog ng kamay na ito kay Goyo. Mga kamay na hinawakan na niya ng paulit ulit, mga kamay na hinagkan at pinagsumpaan ng kanyang habang-buhay na pag-ibig. Sinikap ni Goyo na hindi ilapit muli ang mga kamay na ito sa kanyang mga labi.

“Tatapatin na kita, Ilyong,” salita ni Goyo, habang nakatitig sa mga mata ng kausap, “mayroon nang utos na hulihin si Ka Andres. Ililitis siya bilang isang traydor sa republika.”

Walang pagbabago sa emosyon ni Ilyong. “At bakit mo sinasabi ito sa akin? Baka magalit ang mga kasamahan mo.”

“Damay ang mga malalapit sa kanya, Ilyong!” Humigpit ang hawak ni Goyo sa kamay ng kausap. “Damay ka rito. At natatakot ako. Natatakot akong masaktan ka,” bulong niya.

“Digmaan ito, Goyo.” Mahinahon ang tinig ni Ilyong, na para bang nagpapaalala. “Imposibleng hindi ako masaktan.”

“Hangga’t kaya ko ay pipilitin kong hindi ka masaktan.” Diin ni Goyo na puno ng determinasyon. “Ibibigay ko ang buhay ko para sa’yo.”

Umiling si Ilyong. “Kaya ka ba narito? Kaya mo ba sinabi sa akin ang mga sinabi mo? Anong gusto mong gawin ko, Goyo?”

Bumuntong hininga si Goyo. Ito na ang parte ng pag-uusap na ito na pinakakinatatakutan niya. “Sumama ka sa akin, Ilyong. Lumaban ka sa rebolusyon kasama namin. Kasama ko.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Ilyong. Unti-unting nandilim ang paningin nito nang maunawaan ang sinasabi ni Goyo. HInila ni Ilyong palayo ang kanyang mga kamay. “Hindi ako traydor, del Pilar.” Malamig na sabi niya.

“Akala ko ba, ang katapatan mo ay sa Pilipinas at hindi kay Bonifacio? Lumalaban din kami para sa ating bayan, Ilyong. Wala tayong pinagkaiba,” hIkayat ni Goyo.

“Kung tunay na wala, hindi niyo gagawin ang balak niyong gawin kay Ka Andres!” Sigaw ni Ilyong.

“Isa siyang traydor sa republika!”

“Isang republika na hindi naman nirerepresenta ang kanyang mga mamamayan! Anong klaseng republika iyan?”

Tumingin palayo si Ilyong, “umalis ka na del Pilar. Hindi ako sasama sa iyo.”

Sa mga hindi nakakakilala kay Ilyong, marahil ay sasabihin lang nila na matigas ito at may paninindigan. Hindi nila mapapansin ang  nginig sa kanyang kamay sa kanyang pagsisikap na kimkimin ang emosyong nagbabadyang umapaw. Hindi nila mapapansin ang luhang nangingilid sa kanyang mga mata.

Pero kilala ni Goyo si Ilyong at nakita niya lahat ng ito. Unti-unting natunaw ang tensyon sa katawan ni Goyo. Gusto niyang yakapin si Ilyong, gusto niyang sabihin dito na magiging ayos din ang lahat. Na aayusin ni Goyo ang lahat, para lang sa minamahal. Lalapit na dapat siya, nang bigla muling nagsalita si Ilyong.

“Huwag mo akong hawakan,” sabi nito.

“Ilyong –“

“Umalis ka na, Goyo,” salita ni Ilyong sa isang mahinang tinig.

“Pero, Ilyong –“

“Umalis ka na!”

Masakit.

Parang latigo ang bawat pagkakataong tinataboy siya ni Ilyong. Pero heto siya, paulit-ulit na bumabalik. Siguro nga’y isa siyang masokista. O di kaya’y isang tanga.

Nasanay na rin lang siguro si Goyo. Maski noong suyuan pa lamang nila, ganito na rin naman talaga si Ilyong. Kailangan tiyagain. Mahirap kuhanin ang loob. Pero kapag nagtagumpay ka? Sobrang sulit lahat ng paghihirap.

 _Siguro’y ganito rin ngayon._ Isip ni Goyo habang naglalakad papuntang pintuan. Iiwan na lang muna niya siguro ngayon si Ilyong, para bigyan ito ng panahon na magnilay-nilay sa lahat ng sinabi niya. Babalik si Goyo sa makalawa, at sana naman ay pagdating ng panahong iyon ay mas bukas na si Ilyong sa ideya. Akma na siyang lalabas ng silid nang tinawag ni Ilyong ang kanyang pansin.

Mahinahon na muli ang boses nito. Marahil ay kumalma na sa oras na nag-aayos ng gamit si Goyo.

“Goyong?”

“Ano iyon, Ilyong?”

“May balak ka pa bang bumalik uli rito?”

Bahagyang napangiti si Goyo. Nangungulila rin si Ilyong sa kanya! Sabik rin itong makita siyang muli! Siguro ay iniisip rin siya nito gabi-gabi. Siguro ay magbibilang din ito ng mga araw hanggang sa kanyang muling pagbalik. Siguro –

“Dahil gusto ko sanang ipakiusap na huwag ka nang pumunta muli rito.”

_Ano?_

“Ikakasal na ako sa isang linggo. Ipagpapasalamat ko kung hindi ka na muling magpakita.”

_Ano?_

“Teka, Ilyong,” nanghihinang sabi ni Goyo, “hindi ito magandang biro.”

Tinitigan siya ni Ilyong, “hindi ako nagbibiro.”

Sasagot na dapat si Goyo nang may kumatok sa pinto sabay bukas nito, “mahal? May dala akong tsaa at tinapay para sa inyo ng iyong bisita.”

Napatingin si Goyo. Babae. Maganda. Lumapit ito kay Ilyong at nilapag ang mga dala sa lamesa.

“Salamat, mahal.” Sagot ni Ilyong.

Parang dinudurog ang puso ni Goyo. Ang tagal na niyang hindi naririnig ang salitang mahal mula kay Ilyong. At napakalupit naman ng tadhana dahil sa pagkakataong narinig na niya muli ito, hindi na para sa kanya ang mga katagang matagal nang inaasam.

“Heneral del Pilar, ang aking magiging kabiyak. Si Catalina. Catalina, ang heneral.”

Pinilit ni Goyo na ngumiti, kahit na ang gusto niya talagang gawin ay magwala. “Ikinagagalak kong makilala ka,” sabi ni Goyo.

“Ang karangalan po ay akin, heneral.” Sagot ng babae, “makakadalo po ba kayo sa aming kasal?”

Ngumiti si Goyo. Mapait. Tiningnan niya sa mata si Ilyong. “Hindi na siguro. Parang hindi na akma.”

Tumalikod si Goyo at tuluyan nang lumabas ng silid. Kasabay ng pagsara niya ng pinto ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha. Lahat ng kastilyo na pinangarap niyang buuin mula sa kanilang pagmamahalan ni Ilyong ay unti-unting gumuho. Hindi niya sinisisi si Catalina. Alam niyang hindi ito ang may kasalanan.

Dahil kahit wala si Catalina, hindi pa rin mababago na si Goyo ay Magdalo at si Ilyong ay Magdiwang, dalawang pangkat na dapat ay isa pero natibag ng magkaibang ideolohiya. At ang katapatan nila sa dalwang paksyon na ito ang dahilan kung bakit hinding hindi sila maaring magsama.

_Paalam, Ilyong. Siguro, sa susunod na lang na buhay._


End file.
